


Snowball Fights

by Birdwithafrenchfri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Humorous, I have no ideas how to tag, M/M, RIP, Snowball Fights, and a ton of volleyball dorks who take things way to seriously, just a little drabble, with some happy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdwithafrenchfri/pseuds/Birdwithafrenchfri
Summary: Suga decideds to take Daichi and the rest of the team to play in the snow after a blizzard hits. Now the poor parents don't know what to do once a snowball fight suddenly erups.





	

     “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Daichi fell backwards and off the tree he was hiding in. It was in the middle of December, a blizzard had just past so Suga thought it'd be a good idea to take the team out for a snowball fight...and oh how wrong he was.

  
     Now, imagine this, a whole /volleyball/ team. (Volleyball. A game where arm strength and aim is key) Having a /snowball/ fight? It was a disaster.

  
     First, you have Noya rolling and blocking at every turn. Then, you had kageyama who is unsuccessfully trying to sET THE BALL?! You have Hinata who is all over the place. You also have Tanka who is getting way too into it and you can't forget Tsukishima and Yamaguchi wh-

  
     "TANKA PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH A COLD!!" Suga shrieked as he helped Daichi out of the pile of snow he fell in, already planning to give the previously mentioned Tsukishima a stern talking to later (he might think he got away with it but Suga saw him throw that ball) Yes, he gets he wants to impress Yama but-

  
     "knocking the captAIN OUT OF A TREE IS UNACCEPTABLE!" He sighed and turned to dust the snow off Daichi, shaking his head when he feels a stray snowball hit his back.

  
     "This isn't one of my best ideas" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment and watching as his breath created clouds of smoke in between them.

  
     "I agree," Daichi said in return. "I know you meant well though" he laughed lightly and Suga smiled, his cheeks lightly dusted pink from the cold.

  
     "Yeah, I guess it's the thought that counts." Both turned their heads and watched as the team continued their shenanigans, the sun slowly starting to set over the horizon making the snow glow almost as bright at the little crows ginger hair.

 

     "Do you think we should round them up?" Suga asked turning back to face the team captain, pulling his scarf up to cover his nose

  
     "Nah, they'll go home when they're ready, and if not Ukai can always handle it" Suga nodded in agreement and glanced back at the team one more time before turning around and reaching out his hand.

  
     "Well, Shall we?" Daichi chuckled and pulled up his scarf as well, his hand interlocking with the setter’s soon after

  
     "We shall."


End file.
